The Differences in our Similarities
by roselotus
Summary: What if Kagome never met Inuyasha? What if she was always just a solo wanderer, the well never responding to her calls. Kagome meanders the lands, helping villagers. How will Sesshomaru react to seeing her more than once to be coincidental? Seems like Sesshomaru isn't the only mysterious one, especially if their lives had once crossed before.
1. Their night

**Hi! So some of you might know me from my other story "Snow in October" which I sadly have no inspiration to continue. (If I do though then.. a miracle behold.)**

**Most of this story will just be short small chapters, I think they're called drabbles? But, not all chapters will be 100 words, some might be 500 or 600. Who knows! XD**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

It was a fall afternoon, the type where the sunset made the orange leaves appear even brighter, the hazy pink and yellow clashing in the sky. The last of the villagers finished up their work and went home for the day. Yet, while everyone was warm in their houses, a woman lingered a little longer outside. Unaware that her breath had turned into puffs of fog in the crisp air.

Her long raven hair slightly tinted with a creamy orange shade where the sun was shining on the side of her body. She was seated on what seemed to be a dried up well, forgotten and no longer used. Her hands were whispering above the wood in an affectionate way. The way one would want to touch their long lost lover.

If anyone saw her, they would not know what she did along side the well to not realize that time was passing. The shade of orange on her hair turned to a gentle hue of silver, from the moon shining down on her. The tips of her hand a shiver of pink from the chill in the air. Along with the blush of rose on her cheeks, her eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly.

Sighing, she shifted a little, glancing away from the well into the darkness.

"And here you are again after saying you wouldn't come back." She said, her voice as soft as the first snow in the silence of the night.

Nothing moved, until someone did in the direction she was looking at.

"I never said I wouldn't come back." The figure replied back, revealing himself. His silver hair danced like silk in the brief wind. His golden eyes caught her breath.

She smiled, breathlessly. "Indeed, if I recall, you didn't say anything that night."

They fell into a comfortable tranquility.

Neither one knew one another, nor were they old acquaintances. All she knew was that she would come here every friday night, and he would eventually show up, just for them to sit in silence. The wind and trees, birds and squirrels; seemed to talk in their stead.


	2. Her day

**I've been thinking, maybe I'll just challenge myself to write one chapter everyday! Challenge myself. I mean, less than 1000 words. What could go wrong? (...pRocAStiNAtiON)**

**It's finals week next week so I'm going to go disappear and die.**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

"Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama!" A child of the village called out after her retreating figure. Said woman turned around a smile present on her face.

"Uhm.." The child said timidly, looking behind her to look at her family nodding at her encouragingly.

"This flower crown is for you!" She said taking out a crown of flowers from behind her back, beaming at Kagome.

Kagome smiled lovingly at the younger, gently caressing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Mimi."

Mimi gasped, "You remembered my name!" Her eyes shining with wonder and excitement.

"Why would I not?" Kagome teased. If the little girl's smile could get any bigger, it had, and she ran back to her parents spreading her happiness to her family. Her parents made eye contact with Kagome and nodded politely. Kagome returned the gesture and went on her way.

Every village treated her so well, she was yet to meet one that did not welcome her. Smiling, she relished the last of the heat she would get from the autumn sun and let her hair fly with the gentle breeze.

"Tokyo never felt like this." Kagome whispered, sighing.

Kagome felt the youki of a familiar demon follow her from a distance that no human could've sensed. She unconsciously smiled at the thought that her night time star gazer wanted to see more of her day, rather than her night.

She was so entranced in her thoughts and on his youki that she didn't hear the crunching of leaves around her. Then, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear she saw the smallest of movement behind a tree.

Pausing, she felt around with her powers and 5 humans seemed to surround her, all hidden behind their respective trees. They were no ordinary humans though.

They were the monsters of her kind.

Bandits.


	3. Hell's Angel

**Thank you to all the people who favorited and followed my story! Along with the reviewers, you guys make me more inspired to continue! Just wanted to let you know how important you guys are to me :**

**Enjoy this chapter! Happy Friday!**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

A certain silver haired youkai stood up, as he felt her familiar presence draw in closer to him.

"Is there something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said, with all of her innocence, as she gazed up into his golden eyes with her doe ones.

"It is nothing, Rin. I will be back soon. Jaken, watch her." Sesshomaru said calmly and disappeared before Jaken can sputter a reply.

Sesshomaru dashed past trees with stunning speed, but nothing compared to his full potential. He slowed to a stop as he spotted her in a clearing, enjoying the weather.

He eyed the humans surrounding her, a part of him wanting to act, if they lashed out too close to her.

Surprisingly enough, she seemed to take notice of the humans around her, though he was sure they were all hidden from her view.

"Who's there?" She said, her voice void of suspicion, as if she already knew who they were.

"Hello there, young lady." One of them said, coming out behind a tree. No one else followed.

"Hello, is there something you need?" She asked with a polite smile, as if she didn't notice the small bits of blood on his clothes and the eerie leer on the man's face.

The man pretended to be nervous as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I'm a bit lost. If you can lead the way to the nearest village?"

Kagome kept a smile on her face, one without any emotion. "Them too?" She asked, nodding her head towards his companions still hidden behind the trees.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the statement, whilst the bandit tried his best to conceal his surprise.

"Who...?" He feigned innocence.

Kagome continued to smile, which made the bandit annoyed. He raised his hand making a single hand gesture and the rest of his group came out behind the trees.

"You should've taken the easy way, lady." He purred, eyes lighting up in malice. Each and every one of them drew their preferred weapon.

Kagome shrugged, "Thanks for giving me an option. Too bad you won't have any though."

They looked laughed, "We won't go easy on you just because you're a woman." The leader snarled, haughtily.

"Good." Kagome flashed a smile before it disappeared in an instant, along with her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his eyes were able to follow her movements solely due to his youkai senses. Confusion clouded his mind as he thought of all the possibilities as to how a human can move like a youkai and still smell so pure.

She had 3 thin needles between her fingers and one of the bandits fell to the ground at her feet, his pulse forever gone.

"What are you?! Are you a demon?! A ghost?!" They yelled in fear, crowding together.

Kagome easily twirled the needles gracefully around her fingers.

"Wouldn't it be great if I was?" She smiled, taking a step forward.

Before she could take the second step, she was already behind the 4 person. Elegantly and precisely, a needle was punctured into the bandit's neck. He dropped to the floor with a thud, his eyes fluttering shut.

**_"So, I can drag you all into hell." _**


	4. Your name?

**Yay! It summer break~~**

**Let's go right into the story!**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

They ran away in fright, trying their best to avoid tripping over bulging roots.

Kagome snugged the needles into her obi, where it was not shown to others, but only her. She brushed off invisible particles of dust and looked in the direction of where Sesshomaru was standing.

"Will you come out any time now?" Kagome called out, her voice holding a slight tint of amusement.

Sesshomaru, taken aback by the fact that she sensed him, faltered a bit. He stepped out from behind the tree, approaching her.

Kagome stared up at him, realizing how tall he was after all those nights of distanced points of view. She seemed to notice the confusion in his eyes.

"Do you have a question?" She asked, taking a break from his golden eyes to flatten out her kimono.

"Are you not human?" His question seemed more of a statement, as if he wasn't used to asking questions.

Kagome stifled a laugh. "I am human."

Her response should've answered his question, and yet it also seemed to open up more.

"Then how?" Sesshomaru said, referring to her speed and agility. The skill of grace that humans seemed to lack.

Kagome shrugged, "Secret." She said grinning.

And at that she turned and started back to where she was heading to.

Sesshomaru, not used to having people turn their backs on him first, growled lowly, making Kagome slow to a halt. She turned at him, her demeanor calm, despite finding out that he was a youkai. If she did not know already.

"I was no finished talking."

"I believe I was, however." Kagome responded, squeezing in a small smile, turning back around.

Sesshomaru could've grabbed her, he could've stopped her and forced her on her knees for disrespecting him, but he couldn't find himself doing that.

Before she can turn all the way around, he called out to her.

"Your name."

Her body staying the same, only her head turned to lock eyes with him.

"Kagome." She said softly, "and yours?"

He reclaimed his composure and responded.

"Sesshomaru."


	5. Acquaintances

**I have these cute umbrella things that can hold stuff on the wall with tape that they came with, and it just fell while I was typing and scared the cow out of me.**

**I hope your summer is g8 so far! Eat a lot for the winter ~ (≧▽ °)**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't help, but look-forward to their night together. Although he was the strongest youkai breathing, he had no power to will the sun to set faster.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Gift!" Rin squealed, playfully topping a flower crown on the youkai's head, who had been sitting down against a tree.

"You despicable human! Get your hands off of Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screeched, chasing the child with his staff.

Sesshomaru twitched in annoyance as both of them ran around him and the tree, continuously. He picked up Jaken as he ran across, and tossed him towards the other end of the flower field.

Rin doubled over laughing and Sesshomaru couldn't help, but sneak a fatherly smile.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, noticing the now dark sky, with only streaks of pink that gave away the recently set sun.

He set Rin down next to Ah-Un while Jaken was still running over the field towards them.

"I'll be back."

The dragons grunted and Rin nodded, smiling.

It's been 5 days since he last saw her and he didn't seem to notice his quickening pace.

Her soothing aura reached contact with his as he neared the bone eater's well.

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop, making an appearance into the clearing.

She casually looked up from her spot on the well, her eyes gentle with an emotion that seemed to pull him in.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome acknowledged with a nod.

He dared to take a step further away from the shadows. Her voice speaking his name sent noticeable shivers down his spine.

"Kagome." For the first time since she had introduced herself, he had said her name, and it rolled off perfectly unlike any other.

She shifted her gaze back to a moon and so did he.

Among the soft glow of the moonlight and the whispering of crickets in the night, they sat together as acquaintances and no longer strangers.


	6. It's cold

**It's summer break, but gaming and working takes up more time than it should.**

**I'm always thinking about wanting to draw and studying for SATs but-**

_**system error**_

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

_Eucalyptus._

_Elderflower._

Kagome filled her small wooden basket with the herb and flower. After spending more than 4 years in the feudal era, she was more than an expert in finding the right herbs when needed.

She went back the way she came into the forest and slowly saw the small village she had stopped by. There were two people waiting just on the outside of the village. A middle-aged man and woman.

"You should've waited inside." Kagome called out softly, approaching them.

"Oh, how could we? We're too worried to sit around and watch our daughter suffer." The woman said, her voice thick with tears.

The man wrapped an arm around her and offered his support in which she gladly accepted. Kagome smiled warmly at the scene, feeling a tugging in her heart.

"Here. This is Eucalyptus." She said extending the herb towards them, which they hurriedly received. "Boil it in water and while the steam comes up, have your daughter breathe in the vapor. It'll release her blocked nose."

Kagome then gave the white flower. "This is the Elderflower. Boil it in water and have your daughter drink it. It should help with most of her symptoms."

"After that, just let her rest up and her body should do the rest." Kagome said reassuringly, happy to see the parent's worry slowly fade into relief.

"So, it's not serious?" They asked.

"No. She'll be fine. Don't worry." Kagome smiled, handing them back their basket.

They took it and thanked her in deep bows.

"Thank you so much, Lady Kagome! We owe you a huge favor. Please stop by when you are around next time and we will treat you!"

Kagome shook her head.

"It is not much. Do not worry about it. I pray your daughter heals quickly."

Kagome saw them rush back to their house with tears of happiness and relief evident on their faces. Kagome sighed, thinking back to her own parents. She went on her way, back to the forest.

She never carried much with her. Only her hidden weapons and a little bit of money.

The birds slowly fell in a silence and soon the crickets came out. As soon as her day came, night had befallen her once again. The moon was her only source of light, since Kagome didn't want to attract anything with a fire.

"I should've bought a cloak." She muttered to herself, hugging herself as she became aware of the autumn night air. Her only warmth was her thick winter kimono a village had given her a couple days ago.

She climbed a tree and sat on a sturdy branch, her back against the trunk.

Today again, Kagome slept alone. In the middle of nowhere. Nobody to worry for her. Nobody to care for her.

Where was her home?

On days like this, Kagome felt the chill of the night even more than ever.


	7. I'm fine

**I'm going to California over break! :DDD**

**I still have to visit an art museum and collect 50 things for ib art ergh**

**A little long chapter this time!**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

There was a gentle haze of sunshine enveloping the sleeping woman. The leaves blew in accordance of the wind and the birds sang in different melodies around her.

Kagome, still asleep, drew in a breath of fresh air with her nose. The earthy smell along with some apples, head level to her.

"Uhm.. Hello?" There was a small chirp from below Kagome in the branch she sat on.

Kagome stirred, but had not awaken.

There was no other noise for a while, before there was a loud _thud_.

Kagome awoke with a start, her head looking around her before her eyes could even open. Then she felt an aura below her. Looking down she saw a small little girl on her butt, groaning over the pain.

Kagome stared down at her, completely confused. The girl, taking notice that the woman had awoken, beamed up at her.

"Sorry, Rin fell from trying to climb the tree." She said, using third-person speech, while scratching her head with a naive grin.

The raven-haired woman gracefully jumped from the tree with practiced skill and stood in front of the little girl who clapped at her. Yet, as Kagome fell, she felt a pounding in her head and brushed it off as a morning migraine.

"You're like Sesshomaru-sama! That was amazing!" Rin exclaimed, laughing.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You know Sesshomaru?"

The child gasped. "Do _you_?"

Kagome nodded, slowly. Still not fully awake as to why there was a small girl in front of her that was somehow related to Sesshomaru. She felt confused and dizzy.

"Oh! That's good. Rin got lost and needs to go find Sesshomaru-sama, but-" The little girl was interrupted by a deep voice approaching them from the woods.

"Rin." Sesshomaru appeared as regal as ever, completely calm.

Kagome stared at his clear golden eyes as he did to her azure ones. She sighed inwardly in awe at the way he held himself. There was something much more.

"Kagome." He addressed her which Kagome simply nodded to, with a smile.

"Let's go Rin." He said, turning before she can reply, knowing that she'll follow.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru surely paused. "Can Lady Kagome come with us?" Rin said, catching onto her name from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, confused as to why.

"No, I am fine-" Kagome intervened, putting a hand to her head, which they all saw.

"She's sick, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said, worriedly, gazing up at him. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin before staring at Kagome who was indeed slightly sweating with an evident fever.

"No. I'm fine, really." Kagome reassured, her voice slowly weakening.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed at how she didn't even know her body's situation.

Before, Sesshomaru can put in his word, Kagome stumbled, unable to hold up her weight. Sesshomaru was next to her in a flash, without even thinking, holding her up with a hand on her waist.

Unknowingly, she rested her head on his chest, her breath coming out shallow.

"I'm.. fine." She muttered, losing consciousness.

Sesshomaru frowned and picked up Kagome, bridal style.

"Let's go, Rin."

The girl nodded and followed Sesshomaru back into the woods, with the collapsed woman in his arms, worrying both of them.

Mainly one.


	8. It wasn't a dream

**Hello from my ipad, my cat decided to sleep on my laptop keyboard so uh, thats nice.**

**She's cute so ill let it go (o˘◡˘o)**

**(A/N: uh, i'm like halfway through and realized that I just reached 700 words. I should just take out the drabble in the summary rip)**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

_A cool hand soothes Kagome's heat as she snuggles deeper into the hand that was on her cheek. Kagome only knew of one person who took care of her when she was young, and it was her mother. Her freezing hand as she wrung ice cold towels for Kagome. _

_This hand seemed just as soft and cool, yet a different physique. It smelled of flowers and apples._

_Kagome opened her eyes and saw the pale hand outstretch to her again and the waft of the scent had her close her eyes in pleasure. The hand tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. She shivered at the feeling of something sharp brush her skin._

_Claws? She thought, reopening her eyes to see long strands of silver. She trailed the path towards a figure kneeling next to her._

_She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open, a second away from seeing the owner's face._

_"Thank you..." She inaudibly mumbles, before falling back into unconsciousness._

. . . .

It was warm. It was soft.

Kagome rolled to her side not knowing what she was on that could be so soft. Did she fall out of her usual tree into a pile of leaves?

"Lady Kagome, are you awake?" A voice called out to her. Kagome groaned and covered her eyes. The smell of _flowers and apples. _

Kagome suddenly sat up, ignoring the temporary blackout from sitting up too fast. She searched quickly for the silver haired man, a part of her not wanting it to be a dream.

A small child came into view instead. A table was behind the girl; and on it were a pile of flowers and apples.

Kagome couldn't help, but feel disappointed. She put a hand to her head, knowing that it won't stop her headache.

"Rin?" She called out, her voice slightly raspy.

"Yeah! That's me. Do you feel any better, Lady Kagome?" She asked worriedly, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes, I feel better. Were you the only one here the whole night?" Kagome asked, hoping. Not knowing what to expect however.

Rin tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Yes. Why?"

Kagome could barely find Sesshomaru's aura in the room. A skill she was born with. Everyone had a different aura they would leave behind. She sighed, making sure Rin didn't hear.

"It's nothing." Kagome assured, smiling. "Thank you."

Rin beamed and then her face lit up as she remembered something. She turned around and reached up to the table behind her and grabbed the banquet of flowers.

"Here you go! Rin made this for Lady Kagome!" Rin exclaimed happily, handing the flowers to Kagome.

The older smiled warmly, feeling something different for the first time in her 4 years. She could definitely get used to this, but she shouldn't.

"This is beautiful." Kagome ruffled Rin's hair softly which Rin seemed to love. Kagome got out of bed, feeling lighter than she did last night.

"I'll be right back, I just want some fresh air."

Rin nodded and Kagome slipped out.

She followed Sesshomaru's youki instead and saw him on the top of the hill away from the village. Of course. He would not wander so far without his kin.

Kagome approached him knowing fully well that he knew she was coming.

"Why are you out here alone?" Kagome asked as a conversation starter, smoothing out her kimono, something she found herself doing in nervousness. Was she nervous at the moment? Most certainly not.

"I can not be in _there_ with the humans." He blankly stated, stopping to glance at her before looking back into the view. Kagome stared at what he was staring at to only see trees.

"You seem well." Sesshomaru said his voice softer.

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of me." Kagome said, kicking lightly at the grass.

"Rin did."

"Yes, but you allowed her to. So, I am giving my gratitude." Kagome grumbled, which Sesshomaru found amusing.

Golden eyes stared her down as she tried her best not to make eye contact. Finding the silence strangely unbearable, Kagome spoke up.

"I, uh, I'm going back now. You should leave soon, I don't want to burden your travels." Kagome heard him stand up and couldn't help, but sneak a glance at his hands. Her heart warmed and sped up.

She didn't know if her face was red or not so she decided to turn around first and speed back down the hill, before saying goodbye.

"It was real." She whispered placing both of her hands on her cheeks to cool them down.

A ghost of her aura was on his fingers.

He was there.

It wasn't a dream.


	9. Lost Child

**blubblub-**

**its been so long since my last update.. ive been busy with work T^T**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Kagome had left the village by sunset as soon as she got better, not wanting to be a burden to the villagers. Sesshomaru had already gone his way after their meeting on the hill.

Kagome shivered, the wind icier than the day before. She felt thankful for the cloak the village gave her before she left. The warmth helped the cold she felt, but not all of it went away. She stared up at the clouds, slowing down to a stop.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it snows today.." She whispered to herself, observing the dark clouds.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of life. She quickly jumped up into the tree in front of her, using her powers for a brief second, hiding herself among the darkness with her cloak.

There were 8 people in what seemed to be tribal clothing. One in front and one in the back with 3 on both sides of what seemed to be a hostage. The one in front and back were holding torches as their only source of light.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, the hostage was a child. A limping child. Kagome confusedly continued to watch the shivering child who only wore a ragged, thin dress. But, aside from the child's emotion, there was something about that child that confused Kagome. It looked like it was hiding something. Something, that felt extremely familiar, but she couldn't think of what it could be.

What shocked Kagome as they walked by, was the emotion in the child's eyes. The lack of hope. The dead empty look of someone who had given up. Then, for a quick second, she locked eyes with the child. The eyes cold and fearless, but those eyes. She felt like she saw them somewhere.

Kagome, being the curious being she was, followed them silently among the trees. It had been around 10 minutes when she caught sight of a small campsite they were approaching. She couldn't help, but shiver at how eerie it felt.

Their were torches lit and it must have been to offer light, but it seemed so weird.

Something was off and Kagome decided to find out.

She caught sight of the villagers, all of them, out of there houses to greet them. At midnight.

Kagome covered her face with the top of the cloak and disappeared into the night, no one knowing that she had been there.


	10. were am i

**Listening to RM - Mono album really does wonders, **

**there was a twitter post that said, "****mono feels like you've locked yourself in a small dark room your whole life, but this album instead of forcing the door open, RM sits with u in the dark room, holds your hand and tells you, "you're not alone" until you feel like you can open the door yourself."**

**and im TTTTTTTTTT (yes im a bts fan, hi)**

**i thought people don't read this part (bolded words) but A LOVELY INDIVIDUAL Mynameishuman spent some time putting in reviews on almost every chapter and it really put a smile on my face after a long tiring day. there were email notifications one after another XDD thank you so much for enjoying the story!**

**and also to my other steady reviewer/reader : ****lady sesshomaru sama 949 , thank you very much!**

**sorry that was long-**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Early the next morning Kagome settled in her usual spot on the trees, staring down at the village. But rather less a village, it looked more like a campsite set by nomads.

As she stared at the quiet village, she couldn't forget about the child's eyes. Something about them just didn't seem... human.

Kagome snacked on soft berries that wouldn't make a sound when she chewed and stared intently for movements of life. Not so long after, she saw someone come out from one of the tents. Two.

The couple were mid-aged, with concern edging on their faces, unlike the rather solemn faces she had seen last night.

Kagome put another berry into her mouth when she realized after a while that they were coming towards her spot on the tree. Trying not to choke on the berry, she sat up straighter in hopes to blend in with the trees around her.

They went right below her and Kagome breathed a small sigh of relief as the couple began talking, completely oblivious to her presence.

"Should we just run away?" The woman begins, making Kagome twitch with curiousity.

"Are you crazy? They'll hunt us down. We'll never get far away fast enough." The man said, trying not to raise his voice.

She covered her face with her hands, wiping away tears. "Then what do we do?! Our child is about to die! Do we just let her die?!" Her voice a hushed whisper.

The man remained silent, "We just need to find a replacement. Someone with a disability like Ayame. The head chief said that was the only way." He offered.

The woman quieted down. "A replacement?"

Listening in on them, Kagome realized that they were the parents of the kid she saw yesterday. Kagome bit her lip out of habit and decided to act, knowing that this was her chance.

She quickly took off her cloak, left her berries on the tree before jumping to another tree and landing on the ground away from them. Kagome thought of the easiest disabilities to act on the spot while walking until she realized she was already in front of them.

They stared at her in fear, eyes huge in shock, scared she had heard them speak. They quickly racked their brains of who in the village she could be, obviously not coming up with anything.

Kagome breathed in and then it started.

She shyly tugged on her shirt and looked down before she picked up a palm sized flat stone. She chose a smaller, jagged rock and carved in, 'were am i'. Purposely using incorrect spelling to show that she was of lower class.

Kagome smiled and gave it to the couple who looked at each other before the man took the stone. They read it together and their eyes widened at the same time, as they put two and two together.

"You are mute?" The woman asked tentatively.

Kagome made her smile drop and she nodded, looking as sad as possible.

They seemed to think and made up their minds.

"Come with us. We'll take care of you until you can find where you came from, young one."

Kagome faked a smile and accepted their hand, wondering what she was getting into as she walked closer towards the tents.


	11. Don't bow to me

**in a bit of a slump :( but i wanted to publish a chapter before i went to cali and idk if I'll have time to write then**

**straight to the-**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

It was fairly easy to deceive them. Kagome didn't even have to interact with anything or anyone that could possibly make it seem like she wasn't mute. She hugged her knees to her chest and breathed out an inaudible sigh.

She was trapped inside a tent by herself. Kagome was dying with boredom, though she was probably sure she shouldn't be bored due to her current circumstances.

Kagome heard movement outside the tent and tensed, yet when the tent drapes were lightly swept to the side, the same child from the day before walked in holding a tray of one stale bread and a cup of water.

She walked in until she was in front of Kagome and offered her the tray. Kagome smiled and accepted it. Seeing her smile, the child darted her eyes over Kagome's facial features, immediately stepping a feet back. Kagome's smile dropped in confusion.

"You.." The child started and for a second, Kagome swore she saw something shine in her eyes.

The drape then violently flung open and a soldier came in.

"Why are you taking so long, fucking useless." He said, walking in grabbing her by the scruff. The child simply looked at Kagome one more time before letting herself get dragged away.

Kagome sadly watched her go, wanting to know what she wanted to say. Kagome stared around her room, not really thinking about anything.

She picked at the floor desperately needing some air and thought of the perfect idea.

Kagome grabbed the paper and pencil and wrote one word before opening the tent drapes and peeking out. The two stared at her immediately and she handed them the paper.

They glanced at each other and took it.

"Pee?" One said, looking at her. Kagome nodded pretending to blush and tugged at her thin dress.

They contemplated before looking around. There was no one they could alert; to say they were going to be right back.

"Let's go." Reminding Kagome of her kindergarten days, one stood in front and one stood in the back.

She had her hands tied with a rope, leading into the possession of their hands in front and back, not that she would run away.

It was a silent walk into the trees, yet Kagome inwardly groaned at a familiar approaching aura.

_Please no. _She thought, wishing he could hear her thoughts, however life wasn't so easy.

"Lord Sesshomaru." They both said, bowing. Kagome blinked. _Lord?_

The one in the back saw her with her back still straight and roughly pushed her head down.

"My apologies, she is a lowly mute, with no knowledge of manners." At the word mute, Sesshomaru raised a brow.

Kagome grit her teeth, swearing to god that she will endure and get revenge.

Kagome could see the confusion radiate off Sesshomaru. She raised her head ever so slightly and met his eyes. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes gently and reopened them to express that she was fine.

"Raise your heads. Where are you headed to?" He asked, surprising the soldiers.

"Our sacrifice needed a break."

Sesshomaru didn't seem fazed by the word sacrifice, but instead met her eyes and gave another quick raise of a brow.

Kagome smiled quickly back and returned to her poker face.

They didn't seem to catch on to what was happening, for they couldn't stare at a Lord's face.

"Then you may go on your way."

They bowed again to which Kagome caught on and bowed as well, as to which Sesshomaru lightly twitched at. Kagome decided not to notice and Sesshomaru left.

The soldiers breathed an evident sigh of relief and continued walking.

"He doesn't usually stop to question." One said.

"Exactly, that almost made me go meet my mother." The other replied.

"Mate, your mother is dead." The first said after a pause.

"Exactly, you dumb fool." The guard clicked his tongue and shook his head.

Kagome quietly listened, gaining information that Sesshomaru usually came around this area and he is a higher status than them. The one in the back pushed her, releasing one of the ropes so she was still in arms length.

"Make it quick."

Kagome gaped, and they looked at her funny. "What?" They questioned.

She gestured to the gap and made a small pinch with her fingers.

"It's too short? Well, if it's long then you'll run."

Kagome vigorously shook her head. They glanced at each other uneasily. Kagome faked a blush and clasped her hands together in a pleading notion.

They sighed, "Fine." They dropped the rope. "But, if you run, we'll cut of your fingers one by one." They threatened. Kagome nodded, unfazed, and hurried into the bush.

Crouching down away from sight, she closed her eyes and sighed. Reopening them, she met gold.

She jerked away in surpise and was a second away from yelping, when Sesshomaru's hand covered her mouth and kept a sturdy hand around her waist to keep her from falling.

"What are you doing there?" He asked, softly enough so they couldn't hear.

"Uhh, a secret?" Kagome whispered sheepishly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the words 'secret'. It wasn't the first she had said that.

"Do you even know what's going to happen to you?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"What's taking so long? If you don't come out soon, I'll go to you." One yelled.

Kagome jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, accidentally jerking herself back. Her eyes widened a centimeter before Sesshomaru shot out a hand, supporting her around the waist, preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Ill visit you tonight. Stay awake." He whispered gently.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." She said jokingly.

He stared into her eyes with an emotion that held too much sincerity. Kagome squirmed under his gaze.

His hand on her waist burned, but in a good way. A nice, fuzzy feeling.

Sesshomaru carefully removed his hand and she immediately felt cold, instead his hand went to her chin, lifting it up.

"I don't think I like seeing you lower your head in front of me." He muttered, Kagome gulped at his words, feeling all sorts of animals in her stomach. But, as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he disappeared into the night.

Kagome blushed, processing his words.

"You there?" The soldier yelled again, "Fucking hell, I'll be dead if she's gone."

Kagome gave herself a little slap and immediately ran out.

"What took so long..."

She let them grab onto her ropes again and she looked back into the darkness still feeling his aura watching her. She smiled hoping he'd see and through the sound of crunching dead leaves, they were gone.

And so was he.


	12. Eutopia

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Kagome was back in her small corner in the tent after being harshly thrown in. She thought back to when she was in such an open, empty space. Her house. Her family. Her life.

Kagome never really thought much about her family, rather, she tried not to. There was nothing good that came out of reminiscing old memories. However, this very moment as she sat alone in a dark room, filled with the sound of cracking fire outside along with the gentle sound of crickets, she felt a strange nostalgia.

Her parents always trained her in a room that felt like the tent she was in, they wanted her to defend herself. Since her powers can only go for so long.

The silence only lasted a second long before there was a ruckus outside her tent. Hushed whispers and the sound of weapons. For a moment, Kagome thought the sound of clanging swords were coming from her memories, but then she realized there was something out there that wasn't going to back down so easily.

Kagome decided not to think of the worst possible scenario. Then, she heard a terrified scream.

Kagome, trapped to the encasing of her tent, was left to her imaginations. Unbeknownst to her, Kagome's hands shivered and she huddled even closer together as she possibly could.

"_Kagome hide in the closet, dear, mommy will be right back."_

Quiet foot steps approached her, she covered her ears not wanting to hear another sound of life.

_"Hide and seek?"_

Kagome allowed herself to cower for a second as she heard the tent flap lift.

_"Yes. Hide and seek. Count to 60 quietly."_

"1..2...3..4-" Taken in the flow of her distorted memories, she started counting. Her breath ragged, she couldn't stop counting.

"Kagome." Someone whispered her name, but Kagome couldn't find herself to look up.

"5..6..-" She continued, tears threatening to fall.

"Kagome." The voice called out once more, slightly louder. Kagome recognized the voice and hesitated for a sec before looking up. She saw it was just Sesshomaru and breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked at her worried, crouching at her eye level.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a tint of worry in his voice.

She looked up and saw gold ones staring back at her. She felt herself get lost in them, like they were her own secret paradise. Her utopia.

"I distracted the humans." Sesshomaru said, to help explain the situation.

"What," Her voice shook, snapping her out of her daze. Clearing her throat she tried again. "Is out there?" Her voice more stable.

"Several youkais. I don't have enough time, take this."

He extended a small blue ball the size of a pebble.

Kagome stared at it.

"What is that?"

Sesshomaru knew that if Kagome knew it would help her, she would refuse it. She always seemed to want to do everything on her own.

"Can you trust me?" He asked, steadily. He wasn't hurt when he saw her falter, but he smiled softly when he saw her accept it. Ready to explain it, if she had refused.

He gave her water with it and waited for her to swallow it.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he heard the distant sound of footsteps and yet Kagome did not swallow it yet.

"Kagome-"

"I can't.." She whispered, her eyes shook as she stared up at him. Her small hand grasped at his arm, bunching up his kimono.

"My throat is closed up." She almost whimpered, foreign to the emotion of feeling so naked.

Sesshomaru kept his eye contact with her, his ears drowning with the sound of the footsteps.

A second before she could look away, Sesshomaru grabbed the flask of water and held it to his lips.

Sesshomaru convinces himself that this was the only option, and with the people closing in, he kissed her.

In shock, Kagome's other hand shot up to grasp his other arm. She closed her eyes and water dripped down her chin, trailing down her throat, following the movement of her gulp as the pill disappeared inside.

Just as quickly as it had happened, he was gone, a flash past the drape. Unable to be seen through human eyes.

Her eyes hazy, she touched her lips. Unbeknownst to her, Kagome's hands had stopped shaking.

"Hey, check if she's still there. I can't believe you dumbasses left her alone." Someone yelled from outside.

Surely enough, the flap lifted.

"She's going crazy. Poor soul." He tsked himself and closed the flap.

"She's there." He confirmed, leaving behind a flustered miko and a near by youkai, who could still feel the warmth of the other's lips.


	13. It's a pearl

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

All Kagome had to do was stay underwater long enough for them to leave before she could swim back to land. Though with that plan in mind, she stood on the end of the dock, fully aware that her plan will not work. One, she had a metal anchor on her ankle and her hands were bound. Two, she was sure they were going to stay for more than 5 hours.

"Oh gracious Water God!" The head chief began, behind Kagome on the dock.

_Well, fuck._ Feeling all her calmness subside, she felt an instant cold sweat.

"Today again we come before you with another offering! Please provide us with just enough clean streams for us to drink from before we reach our next checkpoint!" He seemed to have it known from heart, as he closed his eyes, shaking around a branch with leaves on it.

Kagome decided to think up another plan while he continued his oh-so heartfelt speech, however she paled as she felt the head chief's hand on her back.

Yes, she was the one that got herself in that situation, but she felt there was no way it was her time. She tensed up to most likely fight and immediately felt a cold pressure on the back of her neck. A knife.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. They had been ready to kill her if necessary.

Then when she least expected it, he pushed. Kagome's eyes widened and closed it a millisecond before she painfully slapped through the water.

Kagome tried her best to hold in her breath as her panic made her lose breath even quicker. The metal weight felt much heavier in the water.

It slammed onto the lake floor and seaweed danced around her, taunting her on how free they were. Kagome fluttered open her eyes and saw, inches from her face, a skeleton.

She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. Feeling the last of her air escaping her lungs, she let go.

It was silent, dark and murky. Kagome waited for the pain, the discomfort, but she felt nothing.

_Am I already dead?_

"This is my fucking home and yet these stupid imbeciles are tossing humans down here like its fucking garbage. Irritates the shit out of me." She heard someone say.

Kagome quickly reopened her eyes and saw the skeleton again and groaned before swaying to the side due to the restraint on her limbs. Kagome couldn't believe it. She was breathing underwater and if she wasn't delusional, there's someone else here.

Kagome felt someone grab her arm and she screamed turning around. The other screamed back when she had moved, much less made a noise.

"Holy fucking hell! You're alive?"

"I'm alive?" Kagome gasped, hearing herself underwater.

"Ohh! You're that human." The person came closer and started working on the binds around her wrists.

"What?" She asked, feeling confused, but let him release the ropes.

"You're Sesshomaru's, right?"

"Sesshomaru's? He is a friend. I don't recall him owning me." Kagome responded, getting used to the whole underwater breathing thing.

He hummed in acknowledgement of her comment and then Kagome felt the rush of blood return to her hands.

"That was tied pretty tight."

"Thank you." Kagome mumbled, reaching down herself to untie the rope on her ankle.

"You don't have to thank me, thank Sesshomaru."

_Why..? _Kagome thought. _Oh, the pill.._

"Is it the pill?" Kagome asked to confirm her assumption.

He nodded. "Sesshomaru came to me in the middle of the night, smack in the middle of my fucking sleep I tell you, and he pestered me about a damn fucking pill." Kagome sweatdropped at his profanity.

"And I tell you, what you ate was not a fucking pill, it's a pearl. Fucking Sesshomaru." He crossed his arms and Kagome stood up after untying the rope.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could find herself to say.

"Anyways, follow me. You could use a place to stay after all of that. Those humans will be there for a while."

"Ah, okay." She swam after him who just seemed to glide through.

"By the way, I'm Kai, a water youkai. More specifically, a dragon." He said, sensing her curiosity.

Kagome made a small 'oh' as Kai said "water youkai". Which made sense to how he could breathe underwater.

"I'm Kagome a.. human." Kagome blamed her behavior on when she slammed into the water and stayed quiet.

He glanced back at her amused and they silently swam over to the other side of the lake that had no more floating skeletons.

They approached a cave in the wall with seaweeds covering the entrance. Kai brushed it aside and held it to the side for Kagome to pass. She mumbled a thank you and swam in, observing the inside. There was an insanely huge clam right in the middle and nothing else.

Kai dropped the seaweed and floated to her side.

"That's my bed. You can sit on it though." Kai swam past and sat down on the inside of the clam.

"What if it closes?" Kagome blurted without thinking, again blaming it on her fall.

He raised a brow, "Would you like it to?"

"No I mean-"

"I'm joking. This responds to me, so if it closes that means I willed it to. So basically, it won't." He grinned patted the space next to him.

Kagome smiled, his personality making it easier for her to feel more comfortable. She swam over and sat down on the soft bed.

"So," He broke the silence and Kagome looked over at him after inspecting the clam bed.

"How'd you meet the dog?"


	14. Would you still have done it?

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

"-sically, he was your stalker?" Kai rolled over on the bed, laughing.

Kagome noticed how he completely ignored her descriptions of: comforting, soft, mysterious... and warm.

She grinned anyways and laughed, "Something like that."

"I don't recall being anyone's stalker." A deep voice emerged from the entrance of the cave and in came Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she remembered his thoughtfulness from a few hours ago. The inu-youkai glanced at the two on the bed, met with a strange feeling, before looking away.

"Oh hey, what took so long?" Kai asked getting up from the bed, walking towards Sesshomaru. Kagome followed suit, not realizing that he was avoiding eye contact.

"I can not just jump in while the humans were still there." He deadpanned as Kai ruffled his hair which Sesshomaru smacked his hand at.

Kagome smiled at their closeness, happy that Sesshomaru had someone like that.

"How are you down here too? Kai told me those pearls were rare." Kagome asked curiously.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to talk, but Kai cut him off.

"Puppy-chan has a supply of them at the castle. Connections." Kai nudged him and Sesshomaru grunted in confirmation.

"Castle?" Kagome asked curiously, gazing up at Sesshomaru who returned the look with his own undefinable stare.

"Castle?" Kai suddenly backed away from Sesshomaru's side, wearing a bewildered look.

"You had a castle?" The dragon asked with suspicious exaggerated acting.

Kagome sweat-dropped, but still felt clueless.

"Hey, can I talk with Sesshomaru a bit? Wait outside the seaweeds for like 30 secs."

"Make that 10 secs. Starting now." Sesshomaru corrected, staring him down.

Kai nervously laughed and Kagome took that as her cue to quickly leave.

With Kagome out of the scene, Kai began to talk.

"She didn't know you had a castle?" He started, in a exaggerated hushed whisper.

"There was no need to." Sesshomaru stated in his usual voice.

"Then she doesn't know you're a lord?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, making Kai gawk.

"Does she even know your a youkai?!" Sesshomaru stared at him weirdly. "Yes, she does. What's your problem."

"No, I mean.. Seeing as how you came for me for the pearls, when you don't ever do that for anyone, made me think there was something more." Kai muttered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "There will not be anything more. I will be seeing her less, for there is piled work for me as a lord."

Kai stared at him long and hard.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru finally broke, but Kai just walked past him.

"Nevermind. It's been 30 secs, by the way." Kai teased him and ran out the seaweed drapes.

Kagome turned around after hearing him come out and smiled.

"Done?"

Sesshomaru came out and swam alongside Kai.

"Yup."

They all swam straight up and Sesshomaru was easily on land in seconds, before turning to Kagome and lending a hand. She smiled at it and grabbed it. The only one still in the water was Kai.

"Also, are you older?" Kagome asked, turning around to address Kai.

Kai grinned, "You noticed? Well, I do have that air around me-"

"You flaunt it, moron. Besides, you're older by 4 months." Sesshomaru muttered rolling his eyes.

"And those 4 months were the happiest moments of my life. I will never let you forget-" Kai was mid way through 'forget it' when Sesshomaru, with lightening speed, picked up a rock and threw in smack in the middle of Kai's forehead, making Kai disappear into the water with a huge splash.

Kagome gasped and couldn't help but laugh, as it seemed so comical.

Sesshomaru sneaked a small smile at her laughter, and brought back his facade as Kai resurfaced with a huge welt on his face.

"Is this how you treat your elders?!" He wailed, holding his head in pain.

Sesshomaru ignored him. "Come on, I want to show you something." He told Kagome, grabbing her wrist lightly, bringing her along.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Agh, Come again, Kagome!" Kai squeaked before diving underwater.

"Goodbye!" She yelled behind her, knowing he heard. Kagome quickly caught up to his pace and he let go of her wrist.

Sesshomaru led her back towards the side of the dock and into the woods. The silence was unbearable. Kai's disappearance made a huge impact on Sesshomaru's persona and demeanor that Kagome couldn't help but be disappointed. She shook her head, he was his childhood friend after all.

"Thank you. For the pearl." Kagome said, breaking the silence. Sesshomaru took a glance at her and nodded.

Kagome took that as a sign and stayed quiet herself. They walked deeper into the trees and Sesshomaru signaled to the tree. "Stay in the trees."

He jumped up on a sturdy brand and offered a hand, but she was already next to him. He cocked his head confused at how she got there, but stayed silent.

"Now what?" She asked. He stayed silent and instead his inu-youkai ears popped out.

Kagome gawked, "You had ears?" She refrained from the irresistible desire of touching them. He nodded, "I can hide them and they're easier to hear with."

Sesshomaru then outstretched a hand to be quiet. Kagome nodded and followed his line of sight.

They waited in the dark, the sun already set hours ago.

Then there was a light, followed by a voice.

"You worthless piece of trash. How dare you come back alive?!" There was a mid-aged woman holding the previous sacrifice by the hair. The child cries out in pain, trying to release the woman's hold.

Kagome gasped, about to jump down, but she was stopped by Sesshomaru who shook his head.

"You fucking bitch! With you still alive they'll resort to my daughter as the sacrifice! What will you do with this?! You can't even go again!" The child cowered in fear as the woman kicked her once, twice.

Kagome grit her teeth.

"Don't you even know the whole camp hates you? You're better off dead!" The woman throws one last kick at the child and spat on her face, leaving her broken emotionally and physically, before walking away. Leaving the child in the darkness.

Kagome was horrified at the actions and of the words she said, but what hurt most was the words of the child that came after.

"I wanted to die too." The child whispered getting up and limping away from the direction the woman walked off to.

Kagome froze at those words and it left both her and Sesshomaru in the silence. The cloud uncovered the moon and the light shined down on Sesshomaru just as Kagome looked up, unable to decipher his expression, this time not being the first.

"That child is continuously abused in her camp. You almost sacrificed your life today for a human with no desire to live, completely different from the you who wanted to survive." Sesshomaru stated, not sounding like he was done.

Kagome stayed quiet and let him continue, staring into his eyes as fireflies slowly lit up around them.

"Would you still have done it?" Sesshomaru's voice held no emotion, but it also didn't hold a robotic feel. It was another one of his mysteries.

"Yes.." Kagome replied, not even realizing that she sounded unsure.

She felt herself slightly squirm, an emotion burrowing deep into her stomach as he stared so deeply into her eyes. She couldn't help, but feel as though she did something wrong.

Kagome couldn't find herself to break the stare. They continued to swim in each other's eyes, before the glowing fireflies distracted Kagome for half a second, but in that moment he was gone.

And she was alone.


	15. So that you shall be different

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

**As an author, I give my sincerest apologies. I _have_ been realizing that the recent chapters have been strange and not exactly the best in terms of plot or flow and yet, I chose to disregard it. **

**I read every single review posted and also check my pms. I have gotten friendly comments that talked about how it wasn't making sense lately. So, to keep from disrespecting any more of my future readers, I took the time to redo the each chapter from chapter 9 so that the events that took place would have significance.**

**Again, I am very sorry. I'll do my very best to not have it happen again. :)**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Kagome quickly hopped down from the tree and silently traced her way back to the campsite. She found the right tree and took down her cloak, leaving the rotten berries on the branch.

A few minutes ago, she was unsure towards Sesshomaru's question, but now she knew for sure. She would've done it either way, because she no longer wanted anyone to feel what she had felt when she was that same age.

As fast as she could she searched the area around her, hoping to find remnants of the child's aura as she passed by. What felt like hours, passed by, and Kagome couldn't find the child. She worried that she had already tried to kill herself and feared that she had even succeeded.

A few more minutes passed by as Kagome ran out of breath from running from place to place. Just as she decided to call it a night, she saw a slumped over figure up against a tree stump. Regardless of whether or not she felt her breath uneven, and her heart hammering against her chest, she ran even faster towards the figure.

Kagome felt herself freeze at the sight of blood around the child's wrist, a sharpened rock in her other hand. She approached the child and crouched down next to her, ignoring the smell of blood.

"Hey, stay awake." Kagome said gently, not wanting to risk anything. Kagome, surprised by the wolf ears on her head, stopped for a second, confused. She then shook her head and continued. She checked her pulse, the child still unresponsive. There was a faint beat, but it wasn't as strong as she hoped.

Cursing, she ripped the end of her kimono, her cloak being too thick. Kagome almost wrapped the injury, but a voice in her head told her that even if she wrapped it, there was no way the child would make it.

Kagome shut her eyes tight, scared for the child. But, there _was_ a way she could help her.

She let go of the cloth and hesitated.

"No, if I don't do this now, she'll die." Kagome whispered. _I can do it. _

She raised both her hands over the wound and concentrated all of her power towards it. A faint pink glow shined from her hands. The deep cut healed by the second and when it finally closed up, Kagome stopped, feeling nauseous.

She immediately stood up and crouched away from the child feeling a pain in her heart. Kagome cleared her throat, feeling it come up. She covered her mouth as she coughed, blood splattering over her hand. She refused to let herself cough up anymore and shakily stood up. Wiping her hands on the end of her kimono she stood back up and went towards the child.

Steadily, she checked the child's pulse once more and was happy to see it was stable.

Kagome picked up the fairly light child and began to walk away from the direction of the campsite. She couldn't manage to go far and settled next to a river. Kagome set the child down against a tree and built up a fire to keep them warm.

She washed off the blood from her hands, not liking how they didn't go away. She sighed and sat on the edge of the river, leaving her hands in the water.

The cold helped distract her as she tried not to think about her own experience with suicide. The rest of the moon was yet to set as she saw a tint of sunlight peek over the horizon. She stayed up watching the sunrise, a part of her wishing that Sesshomaru was there to keep her company, like he would during the weekly nights.


	16. Welcome home

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! By the way, a small "Tangled" inspiration scene in here, because the idea was really wholesome! ahahha**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Kagome ended up staring at the girl almost all morning, wondering where she had seen such a familiar looking face that paired the ears so perfectly.

_"Thank you. In honor of you, we will name her Ayame. For you have saved the flower of our lands and even our Alpha."_

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought of that single line that had always stuck with her.

"She couldn't possibly.."

She rambled her brain as she also realized another fact, _that _was today also. Kagome quickly disappeared into the woods, running all the way to her intended destination to check if today was really the day and laughed in relief at the coincidence.

No, the fate.

* * *

Ayame slowly blinked, adjusting to the light being shined harshly on her face. Realizing that she probably couldn't, she moved herself slightly to the right and into the shade where her eyes could normally open.

She looked around the area and down at her arm. Since it was at night, she perceived her surroundings as the same place she took her life last night. Ayame saw no traces of blood anywhere and gasped silently.

"Am I actually dead?" Her voice sounding troubled and possibly even scared, for she didn't even register in the midst of her anger, that she had wanted to survive.

"Did you actually want to?" A voice came out behind her, making Ayame jump.

She turned around and saw the replacement walking towards her, aware of the roots and bushes around her feet and elegantly avoiding them, while keeping her eyes on Ayame. Ayame gaped as Kagome made her way in front of the child.

"I'm actually dead." She confirmed, after taking note of Kagome. "That's why your here too." Ayame nodded assertively, earning her a light flick to the forehead.

"Ouch!" She yelped, instinctively rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, ouch." Kagome repeated, rolling her eyes. She quickly glanced at Ayame's head and observed how she hid her ears and walked over to the now dead fire, kicking it around to erase most of it's trace.

"Ouch.." Kagome heard her whisper in awe.

"How did I not die..?" She asked, getting up from her seated position. Observing the bandage, knowing not to take it off. Kagome looked at her wrist, the wrapped cloth around her wrist to hide the fact that there was no wound or in fact, a scar.

"You almost did." Kagome walked over after tidying their spot up, and gave Ayame a couple blueberries and raspberries.

Ayame hesitated, "How should I know it's not poisoned."

Kagome raised a brow, "Why would I save you just to kill you right away?"

Ayame shrugged. "It's a possibility."

The raven-haired girl nodded, "Have it your way then." Kagome turned around to leave, but was stopped by Ayame's silent protest.

"I'll have it." She mumbled. "And, Uhm, my name's Ayame.. by the way." She said blushing, before gently extending a hand.

Kagome lightly smiled and gave her the fruits, "I know." She jerked her head towards the forest, telling the girl to follow.

"What? W-wait! Where are you going?!" She asked, fumbling to her feet, lightly scrunching her face at the red juice from the fruits.

"Those people are going to try and find you soon. Do you want to stay here?" Kagome offered with a sarcastic undertone. Ayame furiously shook her head and caught up to Kagome, the both of them walking at a steady pace.

"By the way, out of curiousity, what did you want to say to me in the tent before the sacrifice?" Kagome brought up as they were walking.

She glanced down at Ayame after hearing no response.

"It's nothing. You just reminded me of someone." She said, a distant look in her eyes.

"Of who?"

Ayame bit her lip. "I forgot."

Kagome nodded, accepting the close up.

They walked in silence, neither one reluctant to bring anything up. The crunching of leaves, the cool air seemingly getting harder to breathe once winter came by, filled up the silence. Kagome, nor Ayame, complained about the distance or wanting a break. Rather, they both seemed to have a lot on there minds.

Slowly, but surely, they arrived at the top of a cliff by sunset. Far and away from the strange people's campsite.

"Why are we here?" Ayame asked, her curiousity bursting through, observing the space around her.

Kagome smiled, wondering how she kept it in.

"Does this place look familiar?" She asked, looking around her.

Ayame paused and looked up and down, left and right.

"No, it doesn't. Why?"

Kagome undid the clip on her cloak from her neck and spread it on the ground.

"Come sit." She said, patting the ground after she took a seat.

Ayame plopped down, her guard completely lowered around Kagome before she even knew it.

"Did you always grow up with those humans?" Kagome asked, diving straight in after the child was done observing the area.

"I-" Ayame started staring at the ground, before glancing at Kagome, to realize that she couldn't seem to lie in front of her.

"No."

Kagome nodded as if she already knew the answer.

She stayed quiet this time, looking into the streaks of pink in the greyish-blue sky, waiting for Ayame to start.

"I actually.. I didn't actually forget what I was going to say, back there in the tent." She admitted, fumbling her fingers.

Kagome nodded, "I know."

Ayame twitched, sniffing. "You seem to know a lot of things..."

Kagome grinned. "Well, this and that." She said shrugging.

"You reminded me of a story my parents use to tell me." Ayame continued, "There was a girl who came out of nowhere, like an angel. Black hair like the deep ends of the earth, but clear, icy blue eyes like the clearest water in the highest places on earth. I remember there descriptions so deeply, that when I saw you.. I was dumbfounded. You matched them perfectly."

Kagome smiled, looking into the now darkening sky.

"Crazy, right?" Ayame said, laughing sheepishly, staring at her hands.

"Not exactly." Kagome said, softly.

"Also," Ayame didn't understand why she was revealing so much, but she enjoyed emptying it all out after keeping it in for the past years. "My name, Ayame, is after the flower that the angel saved!"

"Oh really? What was it called?" Kagome asked gazing down upon the girl.

"The-" Ayame started, her smile fading as she saw just the glow of a flower, before it peeped around Kagome's head and twirled around between both of them and settled right in the middle. She released a small gasp.

"The Mountain Iris flower?" Kagome asked smiling, completing it for her. One after another, they fell from the sky above them.

Ayame covered her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes.

"They did these every year after you disappeared. The ancient flower of healing, that can heal your broken heart, broken soul, broken mind, so that you may find your way back home." Kagome said, her voice soft as the glow of the flower flickered before fading away.

"No way.." Ayame sobbed covering her whole face as more flowers danced around them, falling from the youkai magic of fog around the mountains that she had just saw.

Kagome smiled, her heart warming. She pulled her in for a hug, soothing the child.

"Welcome home." She whispered.

She comforted a crying youkai, while locking eyes with another one in the woods.

_Without fail, he was there on the night of their weekly moon gazing day. _

_At first, Kagome thought he was there to keep her company, so she woudn't get lonely._

_But now she hoped, even with another being here, he came simply so he could be in her presence and she in his._


	17. Now our sunrise

**decided to write a new chapter since it's 2 am and i can't seem to fall asleep, so maybe it'll come after i finish using all of my last remaining brain cells to write this chapter**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Kagome and Ayame sat on the cliff, indulging in the crisp air as the last of the flowers fell from the sky. Kagome heard someone come up behind them and glanced behind them, only to be shocked by what she saw.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, suspiciously, as she slowly positioned herself to cover Ayame. It was the "mother" of Ayame.

"I don't know how you are alive, but thank you for saving Ayame from the camp. I was frightened when Rika told me she disposed my child." The woman said, wiping tears from her eyes. Kagome, confused, connected 'Rika' to the woman who beat Ayame up, and opened her mouth to speak when the woman saw the emotions in her face and quickly spoke up.

"Ah, I was only able to come here due to Lord Sesshomaru, and I will be forever grateful to you." Kagome's eyes widened. _Sesshomaru?_ She looked at the trees, but felt no presence. Ayame peeked around Kagome to see her foster mother.

The woman finally caught glimpse of Ayame, pouring out everything. "Ayame, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be treated that way and I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I just want you to know that you were the best thing that has happened to me. You were my child I could never have." She sobbed, her legs unable to hold her up.

Before she could get any more words out, Ayame ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you too." She whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ayame muttered.

Kagome smiled patiently, completely aware of her seething annoyance radiating from herself. Ayame sweatdropped, pacing from foot to foot.

"You've been asking me that since an hour ago, specifically 2 hours ago from when you first saw the Iris flowers."

Ayame smiled nervously, "But, it could be the wrong way?"

"Then, where is the right way?" Kagome questioned, a hand on her hip.

"T-that way?" Ayame said, pointing behind them.

Kagome closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself.

"That is the direction back to the cliff." She said monotonously.

"Oh." Ayame mumbled, staring at her feet, as if she already knew.

Kagome sighed and walked over to her, holding her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly, staring into her eyes as soon as Ayame looked up.

"I..uh, I should be happy." She started with an awkward grin. "I know I should be happy! I'm meeting my pack again for the first time in _forever_! Oh, and the weather! How lovely it is right now!"

Kagome briefly glanced up at the sky, knowing full well that it was still night time, with the moon no where to be seen. There were hardly any stars as well, the dark clouds covered them all.

"You're rambling." She said instead, lowering her hands that were on Ayame's shoulders.

Ayame sighed, "I just, I feel nervous." She breathed out an unsteady breath. "What if they don't want me back? What if they were happier without me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Ayame continued.

"Why didn't they.." Ayame felt herself tear up as she voiced her thoughts. "Why didn't they come _find_ me?"

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "I get why you think that, but would they really think that if they always sent out these flowers for you?"

Ayame looked up at Kagome, wiping her eyes.

"Also, they did try looking for you. They tried so hard, but you were trying harder to survive. In your fear, you covered your smell, your aura, and your youki. Even _I_ couldn't tell you were a youkai."

Ayame's eyes lit up. "Really?" She never knew that she was protecting herself in such a way.

Kagome nodded, smiling. She outstretched a hand, "Come on. You don't want to leave them waiting any longer." She said softly.

Ayame nodded, grinning, accepting her hand.

The walk up the mountain was rocky and slightly dangerous, so that any traveler who accidentally hiked up the path, would turn back around. They focused on the path so that they wouldn't trip, as their conversation minimized.

Eventually, their hard work payed off as they reached a clearer path with less ridged rocks.

"Okay, this is as far as I can go." Kagome said, feeling the heavy air trapped in her lungs.

Ayame turned around confused, "What do you mean?"

The older one smiled, "For you, it's not a huge change, but the air has gotten thicker as we climbed upwards. I believe it should feel even lighter and cleaner."

Ayame paused, breathing in the air, and laughed. "You're right! Maybe that's why I felt so comfortable for a while."

Kagome smiled, "If you follow this path you should be able to meet them." She stepped backwards a step, making eye contact with Ayame.

"Wait! I," Ayame stuttered over her words. Kagome raised a brow, breathing in long breaths to avoid a possible blackout. "Will I see you again?" She said, hopefully.

Kagome smiled. "Maybe you will." She said leaving it ambiguous.

"I'll watch you go, hurry along." Kagome ushered softly, in a loving voice.

Ayame nodded, slightly hesitating, before disappearing around the corner of the ledge and up through the magic fog.

Kagome coughed, feeling dizzy and quickly jumped down the mountain knowing which rocks to step on. She stepped on these same rocks not too long ago. She breathed in the fresh air and smiled once she got back on the dirt ground. Kagome looked up to continue back on her journey when she met eyes with a silent individual, blocking her way, and paused her steps.

"I didn't know you were aware of the flowers they drop from these mountains nor the way to their lands." Sesshomaru said, in a tone that seemed upset, as if this part of Kagome was still foreign to him. How much Kagome seemed to hide.

Kagome nodded slowly, "I'm sure you didn't, for I have never brought it up."

For a split second, Sesshomaru's shoulders visibly slumped. A moment passed and none of them spoke, the sunrise peeking out from behind the trees. Kagome sighed, covering her arms under her cloak, looking around the forest, wondering if he would bring up their conversation from before.

"Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?" His serene voice broke the tension as Kagome glanced back at him. Compared to his voice, he looked slightly fidgety from his offer.

Kagome laughed softly, "The sunrise?"

Sesshomaru, offended, raised a brow. Unaware of what her laugh signified. "Is that a refusal?"

"No, I would love to. Please lead the way." Kagome said, smiling. The emotions of their earlier conversation disappearing with the night. She walked towards him until they were side to side and then, together, they walked towards a good location.

Kagome sat on a rock half her size and Sesshomaru stood next to her, the warm sunrise washing them from whatever the night had left. Just like their daily nights, watching the sunrise hit differently on Kagome.

She peeked up at him and smiled to herself, feeling especially warm despite the sun.

And just like that, they indulged in the others presence, unaware that both of them peeked glances at one another while the other was not looking.


	18. I'm home!

**second day of school and i'm already sick of it?**

**btw as i mention caves below, remember the place that koga kidnapped Kagome to! **

**then, lets gOOOOOO~**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Ayame didn't know whether or not to hide her ears, but as she pondered she was already into the main opening of the caves. She could still smell the flowers in the air, a few petals scattered on the floor, but most were cleaned up. Ayame tried to spot someone, as it was quietly empty.

_Did they already finish up and head to their living quarters? _Ayame worried.

She took a step forward, fidgeting.

In a flash, there was the sound of a weapon unsheathing, and Ayame felt the cold blade against her neck. The sound unable to catch up with the speed.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" A hushed voice was pressed against her ear, rough but familiar.

"I- That-" She stuttered, her nervousness getting the best of her.

"Speak clearly." He spat, pressing the blade harder, drawing a line of blood. Ayame couldn't feel the pain, from how anxious she was, and as she opened her mouth to respond, someone else came out from behind the rocks.

"Hey, what's-" The speaker froze as he met eyes with her.

Ayame's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Ginta.." She whispered, before she knew she was speaking.

"How-" The person behind her said, before getting cut off as Ginta rushed forward.

"Stop! Let her go! You dumbass, what did you do?!" Ginta roared, slapping away the person's arm as it limply fell away.

"What?" The attacker said surprised, never realizing that Ginta could get _that_ mad.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Ginta said, bringing her closer in front of him.

"How did you get here? Where were you this entire time? How-" Ginta blabbered, while the attacker silently stood there before urgently yanking Ayame's arm to his front.

Ayame was met with a thick looking chest armor with a fur-pelt that covered his lower. Not as nervous as before, she smelled the air around him to identify who he was, although she already had a guess from his voice.

She gulped and anxiously looked up, meeting the lushest blue eyes that rushed in a wave of nostalgia. His hold tightened on her arm as he glanced at every feature on her face.

"Hey.. Koga." She said, smiling nervously, addressing her childhood friend. She took him in: his sculpted jaw, his defined facial features, and his long hair tied in a pony tail. Noticing that the older him looked.. _handsome_. She completely forgot how the young, boisterous him looked like.

"You look good." She filled up lamely as Koga stood there gawking.

Ginta stepped back and went to go inform the head chief and her parents, of course on the way, waking up the whole pack.

"Uh," She muttered, breaking eye contact first, but as soon as she did she was warmly brought against his chest.

"What took you so long?" Koga whispered, hugging her so tightly, as if she would disappear again.

Ayame smiled. "I'm home." She mumbled back, hugging him.

They stood there for who knows how long, and soon they heard the bustling of everyone clamoring down to the main cave.

The two pulled apart, listening to the bustling noise, and smiled, pressing their heads together.

Ayame, glad to be home, and Koga, relieved to have his home back, though he would never admit it.

"Ayame? Is that really you?"

The same soft, caring voice spoke up to the side of them.

Ayame looked over and teared up seeing her parents as they always were. She ran over and hugged them, which they quickly reciprocated with tears of there own. Their hug the same, filled with warmth and love.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed, pulling back to take a closer look at them.

Although they were youkai, the age was taking a toll on them and she could see it on the soft lines on there faces, though from afar them seemed so young.

"Welcome home." They said, kissing her forehead.

After they had the honor of saying it first, everyone around them pitched in, shouting 'welcome home' overjoyed.

Ayame laughed, wiping her tears as she looked around her at every familiar face.

"I'm home!" She grinned.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later..._

Kagome kicked at the rocks as she finished her break at another village.

"I can't believe-" She puffed exasperated, Sesshomaru hadn't shown up for their moon-watching on their specific night that happened once a week. Rather, he hasn't shown up at all. Was he avoiding her?

"Why am I even mad?" She stopped, furrowing her brows. "I'm not mad. I'm not mad." She said, confidently, straightening her shoulders.

It was silent. Not even a bird chirped.

Kagome sighed. "I'm upset." She muttered, correcting herself.

Ignoring her thoughts, she sighed once more and continued on her path.

There was a twig snap and Kagome cleared her throat.

"Now you show yourself?" She says, turning around and instead saw an old grandma, who stared at her confused. She held herself up with a cane and had a winter cloak on.

"Eh?" Kagome let out, surprised. "Ah, sorry I thought you were someone else." She said bowing in apology.

"It's okay. Where is the nearest village from here?" The grandma croaked as if she went on days without water.

"Ah, it's down that path. Would you like me to take you?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"Don't bother. I shall go alone. Rather, I have a request." She smiled, her teeth the only thing inhumanely perfect about her appearance.

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

The grandma reached into her pocket and pulled out a deep, rich purple flower. No leaves, no thorns. So mystically flawless.

"I want you to follow the tug of this flower to a waterfall in the mountains. Please lay this in front of the monument, it is for a long lost friend, my old age prevents me from climbing." She said, offering Kagome the flower.

Kagome, confused, took the flower and immediately knew what the grandma meant. There was a strange pull on the flower that she felt she should follow.

"Thank you for entrusting me to something so important." She said, smiling at the grandma who smiled back.

"Good luck.." The wind carried her words as Kagome took a brief look at the flower before looking back at the grandma and seeing thin air.

"Huh? Where did she go? Did she already leave?" Kagome muttered looking around, shrugging off the fact that the grandma left without a noise.

"Whatever. Well then flower," Kagome said bringing it up to her eye level.

"Take me on an adventure!"


	19. Released

**uh. wow... its been a long time... ahaha... where have i been? school ran me over disguised as a fat truck and i kind of just took it .. yeah..**

**anyways, turkey day tomorrow ! spend time with your family and have fun times :D**

**enjoy this chapter because I'm grateful for all of you uwu**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Ses-" A youkai clamored into Sesshomaru's office-type room, where he did most of his paperwork.

"What is it." He replied patiently, rubbing his temples, strain evident on his face.

"There was paperwork I had forgotten to give to you! The.. the Eastern villages are experiencing droughts and the wells are closing up and-" The messenger rambled.

Sesshomaru outstretched his hand, "Let me take a look." He asked, not comprehending the incoherent words the youkai was spewing.

Brushing his hair behind his ear, he took a closer look at the paper. Sesshomaru briefly skimmed his eyes over the important pieces and then signed the bottom.

He handed the paper back to the youkai who ran off in a spur.

Sesshomaru sighed, his mind clouded with the past, the events that this day held.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the flower has been prepared." A voice called out from behind the door.

Sesshomaru absentmindedly signed the last paper and grabbed his winter cloak. It was made of the finest sable fur for the inside and the lining of the hood. Thick cloth held the fur together finished with a white and gold silk layer to hint his royalty, as if he himself was not enough.

Opening the door, he grabbed the lone white carnation from the servant and went on his way. One by one, each servant bowed their heads, momentarily pausing in their steps to offer respect. He gave them a fleeting glance, reaching the exit, the gates opened for him without a word.

And without a word, he was gone.

* * *

With a huff of a breath, Kagome had finally reached the top of the steps on a mountain. Or so she thought. Kagome briefly glimpsed around the unusually flat platform she had stepped onto. Her feeling of accomplishment lasted a second before she caught sight of another set of stairs.

"There's more?! Wait-" She said, trying to catch her breath as the flower tugged her even harder then when she was on the ground. Kagome swallowed hard, feeling the constraint of the pressure against her lungs.

"Almost there.." She mumbled to herself, starting back up a new set of stairs.

The clouds were low that day, creating a fog effect around Kagome. Although it was still day, strangely, she couldn't see the sun or a glimpse of it's rays. The cold bit at her exposed fingertips, her fiery red cheeks contrasting against her pale complexion.

After a couple minutes, she stood in front of gigantic silver doors.

"Can this open?" She asked, the flower tugging her towards it.

She hesitantly pushed the doors hard, expecting it to be heavy, however it easily opened invitingly. Entering the room, Kagome couldn't help, but feel a sense of calmness. An overall feeling of protection.

"Where am I?" She gasped, the interior of the place seeming out of this world. There were intricate curves on the ceiling and every wall was replaced with stained glass windows, for some reason she couldn't figure out what the picture looked like for the colors seemed muted.

"Woah," She said, snapping out of her trance as the flower tugged her towards the front of the room.

Kagome was mesmerized, coming face to face with a golden throne way bigger than her size. She seemed like an ant compared the throne. Kagome wanted to touch it, but also felt like she couldn't. Some sort of imaginary pull refrained her from extending a hand towards it. Instead, she took the lack of tugging from the flower as a sign to lay it down in front of the throne, and did so.

As soon as it touched the ground, in a flash, Kagome was no longer in the throne room.

It was a calming vanilla color all around her. A voice spoke to her.

"Kagome, if you're listening to this.. that means you came back. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. You might hate me for erasing your memories, but you were so pained at the time, I didn't want you to be hurt."

This voice... Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes, her heart constricting in the pain of loss.

"Mother.."

"I know you have nightmares. I know it feels like you're missing something. You must be old enough now so I will release the seal.. all of your old memories and the emotions you went through will rush through you. It will hurt a bit, but I know you can handle it."

"My memories?"

"I'm sorry Mama and Papa weren't there for you. We love you and miss you dearly, Kagome." Kagome can hear the tears caught in her mother's throat and she didn't even realize her own tears streaming down her face.

"Before I unseal it, just know that you have the power to unseal Sesshomaru's. Just one word is all it takes."

Sesshomaru's?

"What is this?" She said, panicking as the scene changed to a fancy room.

"Where am I?" Kagome darted around, pulling open the curtain, only for her hand to go through.

"What?" She whispered, realizing that she could see through her body.

_Knock Knock._

Kagome immediately glanced up, preparing herself of what was to come.

"Princess? Can I come in?" There was a beat of silence before the door opened.

Kagome moved to hide behind the curtain when she realized that the maid couldn't see her. Confused, Kagome stood silent observing.

"Princess. You must wake up." The maid gently pulled back the covers.

"No.." Kagome whispered, gasping, as the a curled up child revealed herself as the covers pealed back. An exact replica of her younger self.

"Do I have to go?" The child's voice, filled with sorrow, rung throughout the empty room.

"Why am I there..?" Kagome walked closer to the bed, knowing they couldn't see her.

"Let us go wash up, princess. Today will be a long day."

The child wordlessly went into the bathroom with the maid and the shut of the door made her snap back to reality and rush forward to chase after them. As Kagome went through the door, she stepped out into a garden. Confused she turned around and saw more flowers behind her, the door she had come through was no where to be seen.

"She is quite adorable." Kagome heard a deep gentle voice behind the thick flower bushes, and followed it into a small tea gathering. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to see her, she walked closer to see who they were and listen in.

"Thank you Touga-ou, Sesshomaru is just as cute." A woman with raven black hair was seated on one side of a round small table, there backs facing Kagome.

_Sesshomaru? _There were two other seated across from the first two, a women with long silver hair and a man with the same long silver hair. They both had a purple moon in the middle of their foreheads.

The person called Touga-ou looked up towards Kagome, for a moment she panicked, but he smiled heart-warmingly.

"You've come.. ****"

The scene was now different and she was in the body of her child-self. Kagome looked around, she was in a plain empty field with flowers here and there.

"Look! I made a flower crown!" She was showing a flower crown to someone her age. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see the face.

"It looks like you.. Gome." He accepted the crown, all Kagome could see was his loving smile.

"What are you saying.. I'm not a flower, Maru!" Her child-self laughed, nudging him jokingly. Maru reached out and grabbed her hand lightly, using his other hand to set the crown on her head.

"But, you're pretty-"

Kagome winced as her head felt a piercing pain. Who was Maru? What was she seeing? Why was I called princess?

_"I don't want to get married to someone I don't even know! I don't want to!"_

_"Is your name Kagome? I'm ..."  
_

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?"_

_"Please join me for some dinner today. I have your favorites."_

_"I know this was arranged.. but I think I like you."_

_"Princess Kagome has gone missing!"_

_"Stop! Don't touch me!"  
_

_"What? Why did he leave? He didn't even tell me!?"_

_"Remember."_

Voices shot out at her from everywhere, piercing through her heart, one by one.

"Kagome!" This voice, Kagome thought.

The voices dulled down and she felt the chill of the throne room wake her up. Her eyes met anxious golden orbs.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome heard her voice a mile away, she shook her head her pain slowly going away.

"What are you doing here, passed out?! Do you know how-" He caught himself and bit his lip.

"Huh?" Kagome said, still dazed. She then realized he was holding her against his chest, his cloak keeping them both warm.

"W-what.. are you doing here?!" She said, pushing against his chest. Sesshomaru refused to let her go.

"I should be asking you that. How did you get here?" He said, staring down at her strongly.

"What do you mean? I was asked to come here.."

"By who?"

For some reason, Kagome had no recollection of how she had gotten there. Someone gave her a flower.. someone did.. right?

"I don't know."

He shook his head, bewildered.

"This is my father's grave."

"Oh you're father's gra- You're father's grave?!" She yelled, taken aback.

His ears twitched.

"Yes."

"King Touga-ou.." She mumbled, fitting the pieces together.

His grip tightened.

"How do you know that name?"

Kagome's gaze softened as she stared up at Sesshomaru. His appearance and talking manner changed drastically compared to his childhood self.

"No matter where we are, we will always be under it." Kagome said tenderly, brushing his cheek. He was unfazed, letting her do as she will.

_Moon._

She couldn't bring herself to say it, maybe things were just better off hidden.

"What?" He asked, clueless.

"It's nothing."

She smiled and looked down.

"Nothing at all."


	20. Deal

**Hey guys :)) **

**It's tough right now.. schools canceling and some of us are in quarantine. We'll get through it though! Stay safe everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome who was sitting peacefully on his youki cloud. Something was off about her and it made the mood uncomfortable for him. She didn't have that bright and defiant feeling to her, like a flickering light.

For a while he let the silence carry on, looking down at her every now and then. Her hair gently flowed behind her, the icy winter wind painting her cheeks pink. Her eyes shined with what he could've sworn were tears, but they were gone before he could take another look.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he thought against it as Kagome's eyes held a distant look. As if she wasn't looking ahead of her, but behind her, in the past.

Just like there nights moon gazing together, he let nature talk in their stead, taking peace in the comfort of her presence and the bliss that came with it.

Eventually they reached the ground and Sesshomaru reached down to offer Kagome a hand, not yet dispersing the cloud so she wouldn't land on the ground.

"Thank you." She said with a quick smile at him before accepting the gesture. She rose to her feet and looked towards the huge mansion.

Kagome gawked, "Is this...?" She twirled around at Sesshomaru.

"Why would you bring me here?"

Sesshomaru's expression was blank. "I have a preposition to make. Let's talk inside." He ignored her bewildered expression and headed in first.

"What?! You think I'm going to just agree and follow you in?!" She huffed with her hands on her hips, holding her ground.

* * *

The maid came in with a cart of tea and desserts, excusing herself after she set them in place on the table.

Kagome gasped at the delicacies, feeling her stomach grumble.

She glanced at him, "So, what did you want to discuss?"

He nodded at the snacks. "We can eat and then talk."

"Actually, I would like to-" Her stomach grumbled, her red face following shortly after. Sesshomaru sneaked a smile.

Kagome picked up a cake. "You're just trying to butter up to me.. win your brownie points." She grumbled.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as he sipped his tea. "Butter up? Brownie?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Kagome cleared her throat. "So,"

He nodded.

"I would like to propose a deal." Sesshomaru said, putting his cup down.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"A deal?"

"Yes. So if you haven't noticed, I'm.. a king." He sounded awkward saying it himself.

Kagome nodded, knowing from her memories.

"I have a youkai council that take care of the West's political and general affairs. However, recently some of them have been suspicious and general problems are piling up more than they have in the past 5 years."

Kagome nodded, knowing what he was getting at.

"You think you have a spy."

"Yes, but, it's hard to pinpoint who this person could be and where they came from, seeing as how our relationships with the North, East, and South are all stable. Also, raising suspicion towards any side will waver our political relationship." Sesshomaru said, his stress evident.

Kagome sent down her fork, finishing up her slice of cake. "Okay, but where do I come into play?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"Oh no, you wouldn't."

He raised a brow. "I didn't say anything."

"You want me to be your spy."

He nodded slowly, acknowledging her comprehending skills.

"You catch on fast."

She sighed exasperated. "I don't," She squinted her eyes. "I don't do _spy._"

"You have good movement speed, hiding skills, and fighting ability." He commented.

"When.. what?"

"When you were beating up the bandits, you held agility and control. When you were hiding from the nomads, exercised stealth-" He pointed out.

She waved her hands as if to erase the memory.

"Okay, I get it!" She bit her lip, thinking it through. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll provide to you your necessities and you can call this your home, instead of spending nights on tree branches."

Her heart warmed at the thought of calling this her home.

"H-how do you know I don't have a home?!" She muttered, crossing her arms.

"When you-"

"Ah! Stop! I get it!" She cut him off, glaring at him.

He smirked, "So deal?"

Kagome sighed and stared at him.

"Fine."

"Great. I'll take you to your room." He stood up, waiting for her to follow suit.

"What did I just agree to." She grumbled, yet standing up.

He smiled softly before quickly returning to his solemn face.

"Why is there hardly anyone in the halls?" Kagome noticed as they were on the way to her quarters. It was dark and felt almost eerie.

"If you haven't noticed, it's early morning and most servants are still asleep, part the ones who choose to work at these hours." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome mumbled a small 'oh' still unable to shake the eerie feeling and soon enough she was in her new room.

"It's huge... Is this okay for me to have?" She gasped taking it in. Her bed was at least a queen and there was a small table with couches for two. There were two doors, one she assumed was the closet and the other must be... the restroom?

He looked at her strangely. "Of course. It's just a room."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, my king. My humblest apologies."

"Anyways that door over there connects to my room." He said as if it was nothing.

Kagome turned to him wide-eyed. "Your what?!"

"What?"

"Sesshomaru..." She muttered, massaging her temples. _Was he doing this on purpose?_

"You're my spy, I have to keep you close." He said quietly, before stepping back.

"Anyways, have a good night, I will see you in a bit."

He turned to head to his door.

"Why not use the door in my room, might as well." She said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "You're right." He turned around and simply stepped into her room and opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.

Kagome gawked at him, not believing what she just saw.

Shaking her head, she closed the door and fully came into the room. It looked almost like the one from her past when she came to visit his family.

She sighed and plopped down on the bed.

_A spy for Sesshomaru.. what a mess._


	21. Assistant, not slave

**Hello! As you can see, I have more time to write due to quarantine so hopefully I can finish a lot of chapters over this extended break!**

**Stay safe everyone :) **

**also, I REACHED GOLD 4 ON LEAGUE AGAIN whew. silver was hard to get out of, anyways.. on to the story.**

**oh wait also, i kind of wanna put something else to these chapters. I always listen to one song while writing so I'll just insert that in!**

**Disclaimer: All due credit towards Rumiko Takahashi, the artist and writer, of Inuyasha. However, plot is fully mine: Roselotus.**

* * *

_Lost_

_Noak Hellsing_

Kagome tossed and turned until the sun peeked out from behind the curtains. She glared at it and reluctantly sat up, sighing.

"It must be the bed, too damn comfortable." She grumbled.

"Isn't it too early to be talking vulgar vocabulary to yourself?" A voice spoke out from across the room.

Kagome jumped, immediately taking in Sesshomaru fully dressed, leaning against the open door that connected their rooms.

"When did you-" She shook her head and also got out of bed. "It's _because_ it's this early that I would be."

Without even moving his mouth, she could tell he was amused through his eyes.

"A servant will come with a fresh set of clothes for you and breakfast, after that she will lead you to my study." After saying what Sesshomaru needed to say, he left.

Kagome nodded. "Good morning to you too." She grumbled.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Her voice slightly rose at the end, not used to such words and authority.

A young wolf-youkai came in. She had short blonde-almost-white hair, however due to her bowing, Kagome couldn't see her eyes.

"Good morning, Kagome-sama. My name is Riko. Here are your set of clothes and if you'll allow me, I will help you change into them." She said softly.

Kagome saw her hands quiver and smiled.

"Riko, please call me Kagome. I'm a bit awkward towards formalities, and please don't bow around me anymore."

Riko slowly raised her head. "Of course, K-Kagome."

"Are those the clothes-?" Kagome reached forward to take the clothes from Riko, but Riko flinched. Kagome paused and looked up at her.

Riko realized what she did and fell to the ground.

"My apologies, Kagome-sama!" She said desperately.

Kagome's face twinged with pain. _What has she gone through?_

Kagome kneeled on the floor to her level. Riko saw her knees on the floor and tried to get lower, which she failed to do.

"Is it.. because I'm a human?"

"No! Of course not."

Kagome bit her lip, her heart squeezing in pain.

"Riko, I don't know what you have been through, but I won't hurt you ever. I promise." Kagome gently grabbed Riko's hand in reassurance and the shaking slowed to a stop.

Riko slowly looked up again into Kagome's eyes, her expression. She saw her genuine heart and her gentle gestures, looking down at her grasped hand Riko smiled, it was warm. Every human who had touched her wrist was cold and had a menacing expression.

Kagome, on the other hand, was in awe at her eyes. Icy blue, like crystals.

"Your eyes are beautiful." She commented.

Riko's eyes widened quickly looking back down. Every human who had seen her eyes called her a monster.

Kagome softly brought her to her feet along with herself.

"Thank you.." Riko mumbled.

Kagome smiled at her pitifully. Trust will take time and Kagome was willing to make it work.

"Will you help me get changed?"

Riko brightened.

"Yes!"

* * *

Kagome had finished eating breakfast.. alone. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Sesshomaru wasn't there.

"Here it is, Kagome." Riko said softly. Kagome nodded and Riko disappeared down the hallway.

_I guess I'm on my own._

She raised her hand to the door to knock.

"Come in." A voice came from the inside.

Kagome rolled her eyes, lowered her raised hand and opened the door.

She gawked, taking it all in.

Huge. That was all she could say.

The ceiling was way above her head and with a fireplace to one side and shelves of books to another. Right in the middle was Sesshomaru at his desk, a small lantern lighting the space. It seemed to be lit with a small fire.

Kagome closed the door quietly and headed towards him.

He looked up from his paperwork and set it aside, looking relieved.

"Let's move to the fireplace. Are you cold?" He asked, getting up from his desk towards the logs, lighting them up with his youki.

"A bit." She mumbled. The youki fire was the same as the one in the lantern. Sesshomaru noticed her staring and gestured for her to sit down on the couch.

"Youki fire is easier and more efficient, doesn't take much energy either. It's also basically the same as normal fire." He said also sitting down.

Kagome nodded. _Warm._

"Anyways I called you here to inform you on what you'll do." Sesshomaru started.

"You'll be assisting me everyday, stay by my side unless I say other wise. Some days I will ask you to tag someone or investigate further on a problem."

"The first few days there aren't much. You can take those days to become accustomed to the place and becoming known to the people here. After that, it begins. There's a bar in the town where there will supposedly be a meeting. I'll grant you more information then."

Kagome nodded, understandingly. "That's not too bad."

Sesshomaru nodded back. "Glad to hear."

"If anyone asks, what do I say I am to you?" Kagome realized that that might be a problem.

Sesshomaru thought on it, silence filling the room part the crackling of the wood.

"My personal assistant."

Kagome sweatdropped. "Won't they be suspicious that you randomly brought in a human to be your personal slave?"

"Assistant." He corrected. "It's fine. The other lands have something similar. They won't think much of it, if they dare.."

"Anything else?"

Sesshomaru took out a mask that covered her face and a moon that she could clip around her arm.

"Use that mask when I send you out to missions. There is also a light cloak in your closet that will help you keep your identity." He handed the mask over. "And this is my family crest, so that you have my protection and no one will lay a hand on you. Also, so you can get access into the youkai town on your own, there is a bit of youki in there."

"Youkai town?" Kagome asked curiously, accepting both items.

"Yeah I was going to show you around today." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Get dressed in something casual and wait at your balcony. We'll go from there."


End file.
